User blog:Nobody700/Chapter prediaction 720
Cover story: Best to 'praise the return of a hero with a bang'. Page 1: Gatz: The... Winner... IS LUCY! Audience: That was a fun match. We want more! Lucy: Shi Shi Shi, I win... Wait... I FORGOT I CAN'T SWIM! Looks like I saved myself, Shi Shi Shi Chinjao: YOU... YOU... I want to say one thing. Gatz: Oh my... Chinjao IS NOT DOWN! EVERYONE RUN! Gatz girl one: Gatz-san, don't scream that! Lucy: Crap, I thought that would take you out, you are strong. Page two: Chinjao: You... You... THANK YOU! Lucy: WHAT?! Chinjao: You brought this back to me! All you're sins... Are gone! You aren't you're damn grandpa! Lucy: O...Kay... Page three: Gatz: Sorry everyone... Just want to say... Forget that. Don't worry, we'll have a new stadium in a little quick fix! Rebecca: I hope so... I need to win. Cavendish: Good... Enough time to kill that bastard! Bartolemo: Just wait, the show should begin soon. Page four: Donquixtoe Domflamingo: Oh Law, tell me, why run from me? Did I harm a girl you like? I could have placed her as a untouchable for you. Was it the toys, god knows a lot of people hate those, or maybe you're just like me. You hate someone telling you what to do. What is it law? It pains me to see you there, on the floor, bleeding. Law: Domflamingo...joker...'brother' tell me... How did you do all this? Domflamingo: Which one? Law: Everything! Becoming king! Becoming a warlord! Becoming Kaido's greatest ally... How did do all that? Donquixtoe: Well law... Being a world nobles friend has some perks. Page five: Law: F...friend. Donquixtoe: Well... Maybe friend is a little too weak... 'Slave' sounds better. Law: THATS IMPOSSIBLE! HOW DID YOU MAKE ONE A SLAVE WITHOUT THE ADMIRALS KNOW? Donquixtoe: Oh... I had help from someone pretty high up. Page six: Law: My god... This is... Trébol: Boss, I'm here. Donquixtoe: Good. Carry law back to base. Law: What... Why? Donquixtoe: Easy... I want a 'new' you. Page seven: Issho: CP0 The average one: I must say, Issho, I am very very very very very disappointed in you. The tall one: Quit repeating you're self idiot! The average one: Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry big guy. The short one: Issho, why did you attack Domflamingo? Issho: He was a... Mistake to attack, but there is something about him! The short one: I can't take that as a answer, Lord Dorotonai Said that donquixtoe must not be harmed. So... We have to... Take you out. Issho: I am sorry then. Page eight Issho: Donquixtoe is not a person that should be left. The average one: Stupid idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot, now we kill. The short one: We all know about you're abilities gravity man, and we just want to say... We need to recruit less idiots. The tall one: I say... Maybe admirals aren't so much. Issho: I only wanted to stop you... Now I have to fight. I just what to say one thing... I use my devil fruit for one reason. Page nine: Issho: It is far less bloody... The short one: Dammit... Page ten: Issho: I've forgot how bloody I used to be. Issho: I feel... Walking. Page eleven: Thunderous solider of rage: Okay, here is the plan! The dwarves attack the north side of the coliseum, and we attack the headquarters. We do have some slight problems though... Zoro: what? Thunderous solider of rage: A marine vice admiral, and a famous one at that, is protecting that area. Zoro: Vice admiral? Thunderous solider of rage: Yes, Bastille, the shark cutter, is a giant. Well... He may not look it, but he is far more powerful than most of the giants in the marines. Page thirteen: Bastille: They should be hear now... I bet they don't like me cause I'm short... Random marine: No boss, you're perfect! Bastille: Don't kid me! I'M A FREAK! MY MOM AND DAD WERE GIANTS, BUT I'M JUST TALL! Random marine: But all the others fear and respect you boss! Bastille: Who cares... What is that? Page fourteen: Random marine: Oh look at that, those toy people of dressrosa. Random kid: Yay, new friends! A random woman: Oh now nice, they all look so happy with there smiles. Toy: Hello everyone, call me Maynard! Bastille: Maynard? Page fifteen: Random shadow: Toys, toys, toys, don't you hear the trumpets of the new toys, teh teh teh teh. Random girl: You can be so cruel big brother. Random shadow: Let's just say... I'm a good toy maker. Random girl: Thats true, keje keje keje Page sixteen: Bastille: Men... I'm going in. Random marine: What?! Bastille: something is wrong. Stay behind. ???: I wouldn't do that. Bastille: K...kanju? Kanju: Hey. Page seventeen: Gatz: Okay everyone, we had our super famous toy rebuilder and many other fixer duo fix the ring! Rebecca: Now I can fight. ???: Stop Ricky: I want to say... Rebbeca: I know. Ricky: W...what? Rebbeca: You used to be invincible... What happened? Ricky: You know... Rebbeca: I know... Mom. Page eighteen: Ricky: Yes... And many other things... Rebbeca: Thats why I fight... Unlike you! Ricky: Rebbeca! W...wait... Don't leave me. Page nineteen: Dimanete: Almost forgot one. Señor pink: I hope that is the last of them. Dimanete: It is. Now... Let's have some new 'friends'. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts